


At Your Service, My Prince

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Asgardian Tony Stark, Attraction, Brothels, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Feels, Idiots in Love, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining Tony Stark, Prostitution, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Tony Feels, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Anthony Halvorson was the son of a disgraced nobleman with little more than his pretty face left to utilise, but Anthony wassmart. He was paying off his father's debts and saving the rest of his earnings to travel to Alfheim and complete his studies as a weaponsmith.And while being a whore on Asgard wasn't what he wanted, it was reasonably respectable and earned him a good income for very little work. It also gained him a unique opportunity that status itself had never allowed in the past. Because when the Asgardian Princes enter his brothel, Anthony has a chance to approach the handsome Prince Loki and maybe get him into bed.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 148
Kudos: 883
Collections: Some good stuff





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chaptered fic! Second chapter is longer and will be up in a few days. I hope you enjoy :)

The brothel was busy tonight. There were a handful of regulars scanning the room, some of them were fond of Anthony and were sending him hopeful looks, but Anthony was ignoring them.

Anthony was an unusual worker. He set his own hours, chose his own clients and refused more people than he accepted. He was attractive, he was _expensive_ and his rejection only brought more people to the brothel trying to entice him into their bed. 

He was, frankly, a more gilded whore than the rest of them - and so he should be. Anthony might be the son of a disgraced nobleman, he might have little more than his pretty face left to utilise, but Anthony was _smart_. He was also stubborn and above all else, he was using the income he earned to pay off his father’s debts and, with any luck, eventually travel to Alfheim to complete his studies as a weaponsmith.

A brothel gave him room, board, clothing, protection and a level of freedom difficult to find elsewhere on Asgard. A good worker could even find themselves a husband or a wife if they tried hard enough; all they would have to do was leave the brothel and their slate would be clean. They would be accepted into Asgard society without a single blemish to their name.

The past was the past and sex was an acceptable thing to trade.

It amused Anthony, in his darker moments, that being a whore would be more accepted than admitting who his father was, but that was one of the many injustices of Aesir society and Anthony had long accepted them. It was also why he had his sights set on Alfheim.

Leaning against a wall—where he was partly obscured by the shadows of the room—Anthony was fondly recalling the forests and libraries of the Elven realm. He was hoping to see them again soon. He was distracted from his thoughts when a sudden hush fell over the room. Anthony’s eyes flicked to the door and his eyebrows rose upon seeing the Crown Prince and his friends stepping inside the establishment. The room was quick to fall back into the swing of things while a handful of workers quickly rushed to them, hoping to please the handsome and rich group. Anthony’s gaze was quick to dismiss Prince Thor and the other loud warriors; his attention was riveted by the quiet, displeased second prince.

Prince Loki was by far the most fascinating member of the royal family with his sharp mind, wicked humour, skill with seidr and _beautiful_ features. Anthony had never spoken to the prince back when his family still attended court, but he had eyed him from the crowd and been both impressed and attracted.

In the world outside the brothel, the bridge between their statuses was impossible to jump; but here, where he was nothing but a common whore? Anthony had no such barrier. Anthony smirked widely, shifted away from the wall and waited.

Loki was quick to feel someone’s gaze on him and it took the matter of moments for the prince’s eyes to find Anthony’s. 

Anthony’s smirk changed to a slow, roguish expression that showed attraction and promise. He saw surprise and a hint of interest flicker through Loki’s green eyes before the mage was looking him over. Anthony knew he looked good. He was in low riding black pants that were plastered to his body and left nothing to the imagination. He had a black vest loosely laced while still displaying a hint of his stomach, chest and the tanned muscles of his arms. His feet were bare and his eyes were lightly dusted with shadow and liner to add to his allure. 

Anthony saw the prince’s faint swallow and although he attempted to mask it with a raised eyebrow, Anthony knew the mage was attracted to him. It allowed Anthony to walk across the room, ignoring every single person, ignoring _Prince Thor_ —and Anthony noticed the additional flare to Loki’s eyes when Anthony walked right past the Crown Prince without a glance—until he could stop directly in front of the taller Aesir. 

Tilting his head to look up into the other man’s delicate yet powerful features, Anthony greeted him with a low murmur, “Hello, my prince.”

Loki’s eyes lingered on his mouth and Anthony licked his bottom lip before dragging his teeth over it, adding to the gleam. A lot of clients admitted to fantasising about his mouth long before they got into his bed. Anthony wondered if Loki would be the same.

Anthony wondered _what_ Loki would be like in the bedroom. He’d wondered it for a number of years, if he was being honest, and now was his chance to taste it while also earning a few gold coins. It was a perfect opportunity. 

“You seem as if you’ve had a dreadfully long day,” Anthony remarked. He glanced towards the barkeeper. “Can I offer you a drink, my prince?”

Anthony did _not_ miss the way Loki’s eyes sparked with interest every time Anthony referred to him by title. Referred to him with genuine _respect_ in his tone; something that Anthony had long known Loki did not receive enough of.

Loki raised an eyebrow, his gaze sliding over Anthony’s body, lingering on the parts of his chest exposed by his vest. “Something tells me you did not approach me to share a drink.” 

Anthony chuckled. “No, I did not.”

He took the moment to pointedly look the prince over. His fine leather clothing was not the ostentatious formal wear of the court. It was still done in black and green, but while it declared his status as royalty, it was relaxed and casual for day wear. He still looked _incredibly_ handsome.

“You are a fine sight, Prince Loki. My job aside,” he held the man’s emerald gaze, “how could I _not_ approach?”

Loki smiled faintly, but it didn’t reach his eyes. His attention drifted past Anthony to where Prince Thor and his comrades were laughing and clanking their tankards of ale. They were surrounded by men and women all vying for their attention. By comparison, Loki was alone with only a few other workers glancing his way.

“Your job would better place you elsewhere.” He nodded in his brother’s direction and his body turned away from Anthony. “Loose wallets flow in their direction.”

“I did not approach you for a loose wallet,” Anthony insisted. “I have my choice of frivolous clients.” Loki’s head tilted back to him, a hint of curiosity returning. Anthony didn’t hesitate with the truth. “The chance to be the lover of Prince Loki, however, is a far rarer and more coveted treat.”

 _That_ made Loki turn back to face him fully. Anthony hadn’t moved but they somehow managed to be closer. Anthony only grinned. He lowered his voice and leant his face near enough that he almost felt the prince’s breath. “I would kneel for you in a heartbeat, my prince.”

Loki’s eyes _flared_ ; the beautiful green filling with delightful want. Anthony only hesitated for a moment before he placed his hand around Loki’s wrist. He watched him carefully, but when he gained no resistance, he used his hold on the prince to gently lead him out of the main room and to one of the private entertaining areas.

He didn’t go to his private rooms. Not for this.

The room was done in blue and gold. It had a seat and privacy. It was a room designed for less intimate acts. Loki looked around with a faint furrow in his brow. Anthony just shut the door and pressed the prince up against the wall.

“I don’t often make an exception, but I’ll do it for you.” Anthony leaned close enough to daringly brush his lips over Loki’s jaw to reach his ear. “I’ll give you a taste.” He pulled back and winked at the prince. “On the house.”

The next moment, he fluidly dropped to his knees before bringing his hands to Loki’s breeches. He heard the very faint breath Loki sucked in and glanced at the prince from under his eyelashes. Loki’s eyes were dark; it was the only visible sign of his arousal. Well, that, and the half-hard cock under Anthony’s hands.

He gave his attention to it, stroking it through the leather before unlacing the breeches. He pulled Loki’s cock out with ease. It was as pale as the rest of him, but already flushing pink with need. Anthony licked his lips approvingly before beginning to stroke it.

Loki let out a soft groan and tilted his head back. Anthony could only admire the beautiful sight of Loki’s throat working as he swallowed. The prince was flushed and aroused in front of him, just waiting for Anthony’s lips to wrap around his cock. It seemed the brothel had finally given Anthony something he could look back on fondly. 

Smirking, Anthony opened his mouth and slid his lips around the prince’s cock. 

One of the benefits of working in a brothel was that skills he was already good at only improved with practice. He took Loki down to the base with minimal effort and even the aborted jerks of Loki’s hips didn’t cause a problem.

Loki’s cock was heavy on his tongue and the scent and taste of the prince was all around him. The leather of his breeches was smooth and supple under Anthony’s hands as he held the other man’s hips against the wall.

When he looked up at the prince, Loki was staring down at him with his green-eyes blown wide. Anthony would have loved to maintain eye-contact, but he had a task to focus on; and he wanted to make it worthy of royalty.

He began a light suction while bobbing his head up and down Loki’s cock, he gave specific attention to the bundle of nerves behind the head - sucking and lathing it on each withdrawal of his mouth. When Loki started to roll his hips, Anthony took to moaning. The vibrations would not only feel good, but Loki seemed to enjoy the sound and sight.

Anthony made a point of being _very_ vocal and _very_ worshipful. It wasn’t every day the most expensive brothel worker went down on you for free. Loki’s own groans and pants were loud in the room. He even brought a hand to tangle in Anthony’s brunet hair, not guiding or forcing, just seeming to need something to hold onto.

Anthony’s own arousal was straining against his pants, but he ignored it to focus on Loki. The prince was close to orgasm and Anthony took the man deep, swallowing around him before pulling off. He sucked hard behind the head and stroked with his hand against the base.

Loki stiffened and groaned; the sound gutturally and low. He thrust a few times before spilling into Anthony’s mouth. Anthony didn’t hesitate to swallow it down. He also licked Loki’s cock and then his chin clean before placing the other man’s cock back in his trousers and lacing them again.

He remained kneeling despite the ache in his knees. He knew he looked _fabulous_ down here and the sight of him with red cheeks, swollen lips, lust-blown eyes and a straining erection was not an image the prince should miss.

When Loki fluttered open his eyes and looked at Anthony, the heat in them was scorching. Anthony just smiled lazily. He stood with a fluid motion that had taken years of practice. 

He was shorter than the other man, but with the prince slightly slumped against the wall they were almost level. 

Anthony couldn’t resist reaching forward and stroking a thumb over the prince’s jaw. He smirked. 

“Come back anytime, Prince Loki. Ask for Anthony, and I’ll make sure I’m available.”

He threw the man one more wink before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. 

Anthony didn’t turn back towards the main rooms. He went to his own private quarters instead. One of the upsides of setting his own hours was that he could have an early night whenever he wanted. And after using his mouth to pleasure Prince Loki until he came, Anthony wanted a few hours and a bed to himself. 

He had an erection to take care of and with the taste of Loki on his lips. Anthony would rather spend the next hour with his own hand rather than somebody else’s.

* * *

Anthony was disappointed when Prince Loki didn’t reappear over the coming days. 

When a week passed with no sign of the beautiful man, Anthony resigned himself to having nothing more than a brief taste of the prince. He would have preferred more, but Anthony could still enjoy the memory in his quiet hours, when he was lying alone in bed and giving himself the pleasure of a self-indulgent fantasy.

How he would have loved to kneel for the prince while he was still a member of the court. The lover of Prince Loki; it had been a fantasy in the past, and he wasn’t ashamed to return back to it now. 

He had thought that Loki had enjoyed himself and been interested. He supposed he could have misjudged the prince or even scared him off, but Loki was not the kind of Aesir who wanted a simpering or coquettish lover. He also wasn’t the kind of man to back down.

No, he’d read Loki right, but perhaps the prince just did not like a whore for a lover, and as frustrating as that was, Anthony could do little to fix such a problem.

It had been almost a fortnight since the prince had entered the establishment, and he’d given up on seeing him again. Anthony was circulating and looking for an easy night and a lover prone to opening their wallet. Anthony had a standard fare, a portion of which went to the brothel owner, but he also had his own personal menu. He was a very skilled lover with experience in a large amount of unusual practices. There were very few things Anthony hadn’t done or wouldn’t do. He was also _very_ good at talking clients into things that gained him additional income from a single partner. 

He had once been told he could charm the birds from the trees and could challenge the fabled silvertongue prince for his honey-worded crown. Anthony had never taken it as the insult that was intended, rather, Anthony had grinned fiercely at what he considered a fine compliment.

Spotting a couple of regulars, Anthony made his way over; neither were particularly large spenders, but they were easy to appease and attractive enough. He gave the room a final skim as he did. He heard the door of the brothel opening and glanced towards it out of habit. He stiffened and stilled when he spotted Prince Loki. The man’s green eyes scanned the establishment with purpose before alighting on Anthony. 

The prince ignored the murmurs and glances that had started the moment he appeared. Loki walked directly over to Anthony and he turned his body to show his reception to the prince. 

When Loki stopped before him, he didn’t mince words, “I would have you for an entire night.”

Anthony blinked, the only show of his surprise. He’d never had anyone spend _that_ much on him, especially not on a first purchase. He felt it only fair to advise Loki; “I am expensive.”

Loki didn’t look impressed. “Do you doubt I can afford it?”

“Not at all.” He flashed a smile. “I merely thought I should be courteous and inform you. But, I am worth every coin, Prince Loki.” 

He winked flirtatiously at the prince and was rewarded by the hint of a grin twitching at the other Aesir’s lips. “Then I would have you prove it, _Anthony_.”

The way the man’s voice curled around his name had Anthony repressing a shiver. He smiled instead and wrapped his hand around Loki’s wrist. The prince didn’t resist Anthony as he began leading the man out of the main room and towards Anthony’s personal entertaining quarters.

They were silent as they made their way down the halls. There were a dozen men and women in states of debauchery, but they ignored each couple. They reached Anthony’s rooms in short order and he pulled a small golden key from his pocket. If Loki was surprised at the privacy, he didn’t show it.

Anthony opened the door on a room that masqueraded elegance, but held no true class of its own. The room was designed using blue and gold silk; it had two settees for clients who were nervous and needed a drink or two. There was a chest filled with any possible sexual device and a closet full of outfits should the client seek Anthony in something different.

The centre of the room had a large bed with pillows and sheets but no furs. It was a room designed for one purpose, and the less items that needed to be cleaned afterwards the better. 

Anthony watched Loki survey the room before turning back to him. Anthony told him upfront, “I am worth five thousand gold pieces for the entire night. I trust you are good for the amount and will pay me by morning?”

“You will have your money,” Loki stated.

Anthony knew that some people would not accept Loki’s word at face value—wordsmith, liar, _trickster_ —Loki was not known for keeping to his bargains, but Anthony was willing to risk it. It might be a wasted night that earned him no coin, but it would still earn him a night in Prince Loki’s bed, and the other man need not know that Anthony would happily spend his time there for free.

It was why he let business fall to the side. He let his eyes become hooded and his body shifted from casual conversation to interest and intent. He stepped towards the prince, and watched those beautiful green eyes trail over his body. Anthony stopped in front of the other man. He lifted his hand and laid it gently on Loki’s chest, fingering the leather of his jacket.

“Tell me, my prince,” Anthony asked, his voice low and his hand shifting to slide over the taller man’s green tunic, his finger teasing just below a nipple, “how shall I please you?”

Loki just raised an eyebrow. “Surely, it is your job to discover what I want.”

“Well, I suppose we could play that game,” Anthony said with some amusement. 

He also began to circle the prince, letting his hand trail over a firm chest, a strong arm, broad shoulders, Loki’s other arm and back to his front once again. He ended up with his fingers curling under Loki’s collar.

“But, I must admit, I do prefer a certain amount of discussion. What one likes, what one doesn’t.” He looked up through his eyelashes at the taller man. “Would you like to see me back on my knees, my prince?”

The heat in Loki’s eyes made Anthony’s mouth water, it indicated _yes_ , and Anthony wanted it. He wanted Loki’s hands in his hair, taking his pleasure and moaning for more - perhaps even saying Anthony’s _name_. He almost dropped to the ground right there, but he held himself firm. He would wait and see what his prince had in store for him.

Loki, after all, had _paid_ for the experience. Anthony should make sure he was happy.

And, if he wished to make Loki so satisfied that he returned for another night, well, that was not something Anthony needed to share with anyone else.

But, it seemed Loki liked that idea to much to let it pass.

“Yes,” Loki said, his voice rough with desire. “Let’s start there.”

Anthony grinned and took a step closer, their chests brushed and he smiled up at the prince; he knew his expression was impish and the shadow around his eyes would only enhance it. 

“As my prince wishes, he shall receive.”

Anthony slid down gracefully, his knees connecting softly with the carpet beneath him. His hands came to Loki’s hips. He stroked over them before sliding inward, caressing the growing bulge in leather trousers. 

The flush of desire was already flooding Loki’s skin and Anthony had every intention of making Loki so aroused he not only couldn’t think, but that he would wish for a wall to lean against by the time Anthony was done.

Leaning forward, Anthony brushed Loki’s pants with his lips. He let his tongue flick out to taste leather and knew Loki would feel it and remember what it felt like on his erection. Anthony had waited a fortnight to experience this again; if it was to be the only night he bedded the prince, he would not only make it last, but horde every memory.

But, he also didn’t want to make the prince _wait_.

Anthony had seen it many times during his days in court; perhaps not in this context, but if Loki was to make a request, servants, Einherjar and courtiers would always turn to him _last_. They never did it in such a way that Loki could complain or have them rightfully chastised, but it was still a noticeable disrespect.

He had always hated seeing it. Loki was beautiful and intelligent, why they mistreated him was a mystery Anthony had never understood. (Not the least because his vengeance was legendary and getting on the wrong side of such a powerful mage was plain _idiotic_ ).

Sliding his hands to the ties holding Loki’s pants shut, Anthony moved his lips to Loki’s inner thigh, caressing it and imagining marking such beautiful pale skin. Anthony could open a man’s pants with his eyes closed, and no matter the finery, the process was still the same. When he got the last of it undone, he pulled it down and used his hand to help Loki’s hardening cock escape.

Anthony licked his lips. He started to lean forward but paused with his lips inches from the head. He looked up at the prince, finding those green eyes locked on him already. His eyes were dilated with desire, his cheeks flushed with want. The beginning of a frown was forming at the delay. Anthony just flashed the prince a bright smile. 

His hand came to the base, the other to the back of Loki’s thigh.

“Do try not to pull out my hair.”

He followed it up with a wink before he was taking the head in his mouth and sucking. Loki let out a low groan, and his fingers came instinctively to Anthony’s head. Anthony let out a soft hum of delight before sliding down a little further. He used suction along the way while getting himself into a nice rhythm.

Loki was hardening rapidly and his fingers were getting tighter in Anthony’s hair as Anthony bobbed up and down; humming, sucking and swallowing at just the right intervals to find Loki’s arousal building but not erupting.

He wanted his prince to enjoy the climb just as much as the fall.

Loki was starting to groan and pant more constantly. His hips were thrusting shallowly and when Anthony looked up from beneath his eyelashes, Loki’s head was tipped back and his teeth were biting his lower lip.

Anthony grinned and began to increase his pace. He slid his mouth faster, sucked harder and stroked his hand at the base. He could feel Loki growing more desperate for his climax. His legs were trembling and Anthony was forced to work with the jerks of his hips as opposed to stopping them.

But, he didn’t mind. He wanted Loki to fall apart. It was why he redoubled his efforts, ignoring his own arousal to focus on Loki’s pleasure. He could feel the prince hovering on the edge, and Anthony slid down further, pushing past his gag reflex and taking the prince all the way to the base. The heat and tightness on the head was all Loki needed and he cried out. His fingers twisted in Anthony’s hair, sending a sharp sting along his scalp.

Anthony ignored it to draw back, sucking all the while as he took everything Loki had to give until there was nothing left. Anthony let Loki’s softening cock slide from his mouth. Loki was still quivering, his legs weak from the orgasm, but he remained standing.

Anthony waited until Loki opened his eyes and looked at him. He licked his lips as if tasting a real treat while his hand came to rest on his thigh, stroking beside his prominent bulge, courtesy of their activities.

“I do look forward to what is next,” Anthony told him, not trying to hide the roughness of his voice, or his desire.

Loki’s eyes fell from Anthony’s lips to the sight of Anthony’s cock straining against his leather trousers. 

“You are aroused from me?” Loki asked, he sounded somewhere between curious and surprised.

He supposed that made sense. Anthony was a whore, and personal arousal was usually immaterial. Oh, they could _fake_ arousal well—you had to be able to in this business, and lying back and thinking of who you’d rather be fucking was a common method. There were also elixirs that could be taken if and when it was needed.

Anthony had always enjoyed making his partner feel good, arousal came easy to him when giving pleasure; of course, giving _Loki_ pleasure only heightened the experience. Anthony had no problem with admitting as much.

“How could one not be?” Anthony questioned, letting his eyes travel over Loki. “I am in a position many would envy.”

Loki snorted, and a hint of bitterness entered his eyes. “Oh, I think you misjudge _which_ prince they would rather kneel for.”

Anthony tilted his head, considering the words. He could lie, of course, but too many people lied to Loki. They spouted honeyed words to his face, and sneered behind his back.

“It is true that Prince Thor is more sought after for his general attractiveness,” he saw Loki’s jaw clench, but Anthony continued unbidden, “but I find you far more appealing.” He flashed a smile at Loki’s surprise. “I may be a whore, but I have preferences the same as anyone else. I would not sleep with your brother for the vault of Asgard.” Yet, the moment he said it, Anthony frowned, considering the scenario. “Well, perhaps for the vault of Asgard, but I would be thinking of another while I did so.”

Loki stared at him and the weight of his gaze would have made a lesser person flinch or look away – but Anthony hadn’t _always_ been within the brothel. He had stood in the court surrounded by courtiers and diplomats. He had also stared down far worse after his father’s shame and disgrace. He held Loki’s eyes.

He was rewarded by a small upturn of Loki’s lips. “If you are so aroused by my mere presence, Anthony, perhaps you should show it to me.”

 _Anthony_ , the sound of his name on Loki’s lips made him shudder. The prince’s request was also clear, and he didn’t hesitate to obey.

He let his eyes hood as he brought his hands to his pants, loosening the ties and shifting them enough to pull out his aching cock. The first stroke of his hand made Anthony bite on his bottom lip. He kept one hand teasing his shaft while the other slid into his pocket, pulling out a small vial of lubricant.

Loki chuckled. “So prepared.”

“One never knows when their fantasy will ask that they stroke themselves off,” Anthony purred.

Yet, the words made some of Loki’s good humour fade. His voice was harsher, yet his reprimand remained soft, “I prefer when truths fall from your mouth, not words sweetened for my ears.”

Anthony paused his strokes to look at the prince. Loki was giving him a gentle warning.

Loki would accept the statement he was _less_ desired than Thor, because he knew it to be true. He could accept Anthony was a rare find who found attraction in Loki over Thor. But to imagine he was so sought after enough be a _fantasy?_ That was a stretch too far.

It was a painful insight into the prince and one Anthony couldn’t hope to fix. Loki would not trust him, and to push the matter would be to see the prince retreat.

It did not matter if Loki _was_ Anthony’s fantasy, Loki would not believe him. And, perhaps that was best. The less Loki knew about Anthony’s preferences (and the history that had formed them) the better.

Anthony needed to remain a pretty whore, not the disgraced son of a former Lord.

“As you wish, my prince,” Anthony replied.

In response, Loki’s fingers soothingly rubbing through his hair, perhaps it was acceptance of Anthony’s words, or perhaps it was apology for his earlier harsh treatment of the strands. Regardless, Anthony leant into to the touch. He also slid some oil onto his hand and then, onto his cock.

He groaned and tilted back his head. He would normally close his eyes were he alone, but with Loki in front of him, Anthony didn’t wish to miss a moment. He coated himself with the lubricant and spread his thighs further. He placed himself in a position he knew was flattering and attractive.

He was rewarded by Loki’s eyes darting down to watch each stroke of Anthony’s hand. Loki’s cheeks were flushing and his eyes were riveted on the sight. Anthony sped up the movement of his hand, twisting at the head and tightening his grip. He started to rock forward with the movements.

Loki’s fingers tightened in his hair and the touch made a low groan slip free, “ _Loki_.”

Loki sucked in a breath and Anthony froze, his eyes going wide as he realised what he’d done. Loki’s eyes had risen to his face, their gazes locked as Anthony held himself tense.

He hadn’t used the prince’s title. He’d called him by _name_. Anthony was waiting for a rebuke, but what he got instead was Loki raising amused eyebrows. He glanced down at Anthony’s cock pointedly.

“A single moan of my name? You are hardly proving I am the source of your arousal.”

The breath punched out of Anthony, relief tasting sweet on his tongue. Loki’s teasing words made it impossible not to grin. “Oh, my prince, I will make certain you know it by the end of the night.”

Loki smirked. “Start now, or I may grow bored.”

Yet, despite his words, Loki shifted a little closer, his booted foot even tapped Anthony’s thigh, asking him to spread himself a little further. Anthony instantly complied. He also began to stroke again, returning to his previous pace quickly.

His breath was coming heavier, he could smell the prince’s leather and the scent of fresh pine. He moaned the other man’s name again and Loki began to scratch fingers through his hair. Anthony shivered and his hips twitched forward.

“ _Loki_ ,” he began to whisper, the name falling from his lips every few moments as he grew closer to the edge. 

Loki’s gaze was heavy on his skin, watching the movement of his hand. Loki’s green eyes were clouded with desire, and Anthony kept his eyes open for as long as he could. But when his orgasm could not be held off any longer, his head tipped back, his eyes fell closed and he moaned, “ _Loki_.”

His climax shot pleasure through his body, and through it all, Loki’s hand was on his head, almost cradling it. Anthony held tight to that feeling as he rode the bliss of orgasm back down to the ground.

Anthony fluttered open his eyes and shifted to look at the prince. Loki looked pleased with himself as if he had been the one to stroke Anthony to orgasm. 

But then, perhaps he merely enjoyed not only having his order obeyed, but hearing Anthony moan his name throughout. Anthony knew he would make a pretty sight. The prince had a right to be pleased.

Anthony grinned, feeling relax and languid. He didn’t bother tucking his cock away, instead he asked, excitement and anticipation threading through his voice, “What shall you do with me next, my prince?”

Loki’s grin was wide and devious; it was a sight that might have unnerved someone else, but to Anthony, he only felt eager.

* * *

It surprised Anthony that instead of Loki wanting to press him into the bed and bury his cock inside him as soon as possible, Loki had other plans.

He bid Anthony undress him, and Anthony did so with delight and a hint of reverence. He kissed and stroked every piece of revealed skin, admiring the toned muscle on display. Loki was _beautiful_. He could have admired him all day. 

The prince didn’t try to rush him either, he enjoyed the worship. Loki even started to rearrange himself, offering Anthony easier access so that he could kiss or stroke whatever piece was next uncovered.

When Loki was naked before him, they were both aroused. Anthony was more then ready to get to the main event. 

Loki told him to strip, yet, Anthony had barely unlaced his top before Loki’s hands were taking his place. Anthony paused, looking up at the prince curiously, his fingers were close enough to touch Loki’s. The prince’s face was so _near_.

Anthony didn’t kiss his clients, it was a rule he had insisted on since day one – but Loki didn’t know that rule. Loki didn’t know that for many decades before they’d met in a brothel, Anthony would have jumped at the chance to kiss and bed his prince. Anthony would have even fooled around in the hallway if it meant he had the prince’s body against his own.

So, when Loki bent down, Anthony tilted up; he broke one of his few rules and he didn’t even care. Anthony closed his eyes and kissed Loki back.

After that, Loki’s fingers were fast and precise as they rid Anthony of every bit of clothing he possessed. They fell to the floor; his common leather mixing with royal finery.

Loki pushed Anthony down on the bed, caging him and kissing Anthony with intent and desire. Anthony offered the same without hesitation. He brought his arms around Loki’s back, holding him close and arching into every touch.

It was as if, for the first time in so very long, Anthony had taken a _lover_ and not a client.

But, that was a dangerous thing to think, and he tried to ignore it.

He pulled away from the addicting taste and touch of Loki’s lips. The prince was crouched above him, rubbing his skin deliciously. Their hard cocks were between them and every grind of hips sent a burst of pleasure up Anthony’s spine.

Loki had travelled his lips down to Anthony’s neck, nibbling on the skin and making Anthony’s eyelids flutter shut. He wanted to cup the prince’s neck, pull him up into another kiss and draw out their pleasure until the sun rose.

And while he _did_ have until morning with Loki, he knew that it was not his desires that were important in this arrangement.

Arching his neck to give Loki better access, Anthony still murmured, “You may take me whenever you wish.”

Loki stilled. He pulled back from Anthony; hovering above him and looking down into his face. Anthony laid there under the scrutiny, he took the time to memorise Loki’s features. His eyes were such a vivid green up close. They were almost unnatural; like shining gemstones. His lips were so often pulled into a frown, but they were soft to the touch. Anthony had never seen a more delightful sight then when they were curled upwards from amusement or mischief.

Anthony had always given more attention than was wise to the actions of the second prince. He’d never been able to get close when he’d been at court, but he had looked on wistfully; staring at someone he could not touch or have.

He was attracted to the prince, and perhaps—like so many who admired Thor—he had been infatuated with Loki in his youth.

But, it did not _matter_. He was older now, wiser, and a _brothel worker_. He didn’t have time for anything that wasn’t coin in his pocket and a further step closer to Alfheim. Loki was an unexpected perk, a brief stroke of good luck. He was living out a fantasy, it didn’t need to ( _couldn’t be_ ) more.

It was why he smiled at Loki and trailed his fingers over the prince’s shoulder. “You may do whatever you want to me. I have a feeling I would only enjoy each suggestion.”

“Yet, you interrupt what I was doing,” Loki accused. His eyes narrowed. “Perhaps you do not enjoy it at all.”

Anthony laughed and rolled up his hips, pressing his arousal against Loki’s skin. “Oh, I think my enjoyment could not be more obvious.” 

Anthony knew it wasn’t wise, but he couldn’t resist tilting up and kissing Loki’s jaw, wishing to sooth the furrow from his brow, but knowing it wasn’t his place. 

“You are here for a reason,” Anthony continued. “You don’t need to warm me up to it.” He trailed his lips along the prince’s cheek before brushing his ear and whispering, “Rather, I would _love_ to feel you inside me, Loki.”

Loki let out a soft grunt as if he’d had to hastily swallow a moan. Anthony smirked wickedly and caught Loki’s earlobe in his teeth, he suckled and nibbled on it. He then let it go, but only to whisper, “I want to feel it tomorrow morning, and fondly remember my prince’s touch.”

The next noise Loki let out was more akin to a growl. It sent a delicious shudder down Anthony’s spine, and before he could react a hand was in his hair, yanking him back before Loki’s mouth was covering his own in a demanding kiss.

Anthony moaned into it and eagerly kissed back, yet, it didn’t last anywhere near long enough before Loki was breaking away. 

“Where is your oil?” he demanded.

Anthony twisted his head to the side and nodded at the small table beside the bed. There were five vials. “The blue cork is standard. The other colours are if you wish for something more interesting.”

Loki didn’t hesitate to lean over the bed and grab the blue. Anthony was pleased; he would much rather focus on Loki instead of the myriad of sensations the others could inspire. He was preparing to roll over; expecting the usual touch to his shoulder, but Loki surprised him by moving down the bed to rest between his legs. Anthony shock grew as he encouraged Anthony’s right leg over his shoulder. 

Loki was no novice to taking a male lover, but most people who bedded a whore tended to avoid looking at their face. There was no emotional intimacy between the two partners, so they both tended to look away. Faces could also tell the truth; even the best whore could not hide everything they were feeling.

Yet, Loki had made his intention known and Anthony saw no reason to refuse. He relaxed into Loki’s touches, letting out a pleasant sigh as Loki began to prepare him with sure touches and careful strokes. 

He’d had his share of clients who saw preparation as a waste of time, and they wanted to get the most out of every gold coin. It was nice to feel Loki taking his time and getting to know not only Anthony’s body, but what he liked.

When Loki’s searching fingers found their target, rubbing against the spot inside of him, Anthony groaned and arched, pleasure dancing along his spine. When he opened his eyes, he saw Loki smirking.

Anthony chuckled. “I do hope you will do more than that.”

“Should you really be insulting my choices?” Loki asked, but his eyes were full of amusement. “When I am _here_ ,” he rubbed his fingers deliciously and had Anthony’s body arching, “and _you_ are under my mercy?”

He followed his words with careful strokes and shallow thrusts of his fingers. His other hand also came to Anthony’s cock, pumping it slowly. Anthony was moaning the prince’s name, his skin beading with sweat. He knew he could come from this - Loki knew it too, and before Anthony could get into a good rhythm, Loki still both of his hands.

Anthony’s next sound was a whine of frustration. He looked down at the prince and glared at him. 

Loki laughed softly. “I warned you, Anthony. I am a merciless being.”

“The true torment,” Anthony grumbled, “is that your fingers are all that I have inside me. I want to feel the heat of _you_. I don’t want your mercy.” He grinned at the prince, showing his teeth. “I want you to thrust into me without rest or consideration. I want your _cock_ , Loki. I want to find out if you can make me scream your name.”

Loki’s breath left him on a groan while his eyes burned with need. It was almost entertaining how quickly Loki removed his fingers and slapped at Anthony’s thigh in a move to encourage him to bend his legs and hook them around Loki’s waist.

Anthony laughed under his breath, but happily rearranged so the prince was bent over him and their bodies were lined up. He was ready and waiting for Loki to breach him. Anthony flooded with excitement and anticipation. His hands were on Loki’s shoulders and he was all but vibrating with his desire.

When Loki aimed his cock and finally began to push inside, Anthony arched his neck and let out a low moan. His neck was on display and Loki didn’t hesitate to fasten his lips to it. The feeling only amplified what he was experiencing.

Anthony had taken many cocks, but this was _Loki’s_ and it made him tremble with need. 

Loki pushed into him slowly and yet, not so slow as to be agonising, it was the perfect speed and by the time Loki was completely sheathed, Anthony only wanted more.

“Move, Norns damn you,” he hissed. “If you do not move, I will roll us over and do it myself.”

Loki laughed, the sound full of genuine amusement. “Demanding little thing.”

He would have responded, if Loki hadn’t _finally_ moved. He pulled out and thrust back in, they were shallow at first, but he began to pick up speed. Anthony’s nails dug into Loki’s back and he moaned heartily.

“Yes, Loki, _yes_.” he hissed. 

He wasn’t normally vocal during sex, not since he started working in the brothel, but Loki had been different from the start. His usual rules were out the window and Anthony didn’t care. The odds of having Loki in his bed again were slim; why shouldn’t he take all that he could get from the evening?

Loki’s forehead was resting on his shoulder as he panted. Anthony dragged a hand up, sliding through Loki’s hair and pulling. He directed the other man until their mouths could brush. It was just a chaste press of lips, but Loki groaned into it.

“So good,” Anthony whispered.

Loki let out another soft noise, his face moving to press against the side of Anthony’s neck. He also shifted just a little, just _enough_ and Anthony cried out as pleasure danced across his every nerve. Loki had aimed right, and Anthony felt the prince’s smirk against his skin.

Loki made sure to hit that spot with unerring accuracy every time. Anthony was unable to catch his breath, as every time it was struck, he would gasp out a whine or a breathless whisper of Loki’s name. He was so close, and Loki was beginning to pant heavily, sweat beading on his forehead and his thrusts losing their rhythm.

They were both close and Anthony brought down a hand to his aching cock. He gripped it firmly and stroked himself with rough, hurried motions. The edge was so near and he struggled to open his eyes. He looked at Loki’s body thrusting into him, the pleasure and need on his face; he saw green-eyes so clouded with desire they were almost entirely black.

Anthony squeezed behind the head of his cock and pressed back against Loki’s thrust that aimed so _perfectly_ – and he was gone. He didn’t scream, but he let out a loud, drawn-out moan of the prince’s name.

He came with a pleasure so intense that his head spun and his body felt like it was on a cloud. He almost didn’t notice Loki’s jerky thrusts or the feel of his orgasm as he came inside Anthony. The prince collapsed on top of Anthony, and he didn’t mind the weight.

Anthony laid beneath Loki on the bed, feeling warm and content; he didn’t mind their sweaty bodies, he simply enjoyed the moment.

But, it ended too soon and Loki was the one to break it by pulling out and away from Anthony.

Anthony wouldn’t have cared but instead of flopping down on the bed beside him, Loki was climbing _off_ the bed. He sat up. “Loki?”

The prince had his back to Anthony, his perfect white skin wasn’t showing a hint of the marks Anthony’s fingers had made scratching down it.

He flicked his hand, a shimmer of green visible before a heavy satchel landed beside the oils. It’s shape, weight and _sound_ all indicated it was the gold; his payment for a night with Anthony.

It hurt, although, Anthony was hard pressed to imagine _why_. He did this every night, multiple times a night in fact, but it felt so much more difficult when it was with Loki.

He refused to let it show.

“This is hardly what I call an entire night, Prince Loki.”

The prince glanced over his shoulder and his face was once more an unreadable mask. It surprised Anthony to realise it was the first time it had appeared since they’d entered Anthony’s rooms.

“I’m finished for the evening.” He began to pick up his clothes. “Keep the gold. Have the evening to yourself, or turn a further profit. It makes no difference to me.”

Anthony watched him, feeling a hint of sadness as the prince started pulling on his clothes; like armour before a battle.

“I think I shall enjoy a night to myself,” Anthony told him quietly. “It can hardly be improved upon.”

Loki paused with his hand over his shirt, but a moment later, he was picking it up as if nothing had happened. Anthony continued to watch him, trying to puzzle out the many layers and intricacies of the prince.

But, he knew that would easily take a lifetime and he didn’t have half as long. When Loki was fully clothed, he finally turned around and his eyes travelled over Anthony, lingering on certain spots and making it obvious that, while his desire had been sated, his attraction hadn’t waned in the slightest.

It bolstered Anthony’s confidence, and he allowed a lazy smirk to curl his lips. 

“If you ever wish to visit me again, Prince Loki, I will always make time for you.”

Loki’s eyes snapped to Anthony’s and they held each other’s gaze for a long moment before, from one moment to the next, Loki was gone. 

The moment he disappeared Anthony allowed himself to drop back against the bed, feeling an odd mixture of emotions he didn’t wish to look at too closely.

He had been paid for an entire night, yet only performed an hour of work. He’d gained a taste of Prince Loki and had one of the best rounds of sex in years. He’d had _fun_ – but, now it was over, and the enjoyment was tainted by disappointment.

But, perhaps he might see the prince again? 

Maybe Loki; a talented, rich, eligible and handsome man would decide out of all the Aesir he could take to his bed, he would pick and pay for a whore.

Anthony laughed, the sound sharp and noticeably bitter. No, he knew the truth; he would not be seeing Prince Loki again.

* * *

Although he had resigned himself to the truth, Anthony still spent the next day glancing at the door to the brothel hopefully. Loki never reappeared, and he soon forced himself to stop searching for the prince.

He took clients. He gained more gold, and became ever closer to his goal of finishing his training in Alfheim.

Anthony was determined not to think of Loki anywhere outside of his chambers and the quiet moments where the brothel was free of patrons and everyone was resting their weary bodies. He would lie in bed, staring at the ceiling and smile fondly as he remembered what it was like to kiss Prince Loki.

He counted himself one of the lucky few to ever have the privilege, and now that he had sated the prince’s curiosity and lust, everything would return to the way it had always been.

It had taken time, but he had come to understand and believe that pure truth. It was why he stopped looking at the brothel doors when they opened, he stopped searching for a sharp smile and wicked green eyes.

Yet, even he could not stop himself from turning when the whispers began.

Anthony had been in the parlour, making his usual rounds and searching for someone to charm into his bed. He didn’t have any regulars tonight, but there were a few women who looked promising. He was just about to approach a shy brunet when the attention of the room shifted.

He followed their glances and there he was; Loki looked just as dignified and imperial as ever. Anthony froze in the middle of the room, watching those green eyes scan the crowd. When he found Anthony, he moved with purpose.

Anthony felt his lips turning into a genuinely delighted smile the closer the prince came.

Loki stopped in front of him, their bodies far closer than was polite or respectable. “Are you free for another night?”

And the answer was easy to give and entirely honest: “I can make myself free for you.”

It was near imperceptible but Loki relaxed, his lips also curved into a very faint, pleased smile. “Good.”

And, just like that, Anthony had the incredulous, gleeful feeling that he had just gained himself another regular.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as happy with this half of the story ~~it was written during a week of writing sprint madness~~ but, I can't really fix it without destroying it annnnd people have said they like it so, it's being posted, ~warts and all XD
> 
> But, ahem, anyway. This chapter is more feelsy then sexual. I hope you like it! :)

Loki came to see Anthony once and sometimes twice a week, and although Loki always claimed him for a night, he rarely stayed more than an hour or two. 

Three weeks into their arrangement and Anthony stopped him before he could leave.

“Loki.”

The prince paused as Anthony climbed out of the bed, uncaring of his state of undress to pick up the latest satchel of coin. He turned back to the prince and held it out. “You keep overpaying me.”

Loki looked at the satchel not moving to touch it. Anthony made a gesture with it, insistent, “You do not stay long enough. I cannot accept this.” 

The prince’s expression was blank as he scrutinised Anthony and the bag of gold. Eventually, his hand raised and he took the satchel. He stared at it while a wry smile caught his lips.

“It is an irony, Anthony.”

“What is?” Anthony asked with a frown.

“That the most honest Aesir I should meet works _here_.”

Anthony’s breath caught and he opened his mouth, not entirely sure what to say, but as Loki was want to do, he disappeared before Anthony could utter a sound.

It left Anthony staring at the spot where Loki had resided, wishing he could do something to brighten the prince - but what could he say? Anthony knew how difficult the court could be, and to Loki especially. The lies that surrounded him could be as simple as a person’s _politeness._

And why would Anthony—a whore in search of money—voluntarily hand gold coins back to a prince who had plenty to spare?

But, then, the answer was obvious.

“It’s because this Aesir likes you,” Anthony whispered to the empty room. “And would never treat you the way others do.”

Because _this_ Aesir had never grown out of their infatuation with the second prince, no matter how hard they had tried. And being the man's regular lover only made it harder to ignore or deny how interesting and attractive he was.

Anthony sighed and turned back to the bedding. He needed to clean it, and himself, if he was going to search out another client.

Yet, when he stepped over to the bed, Anthony ran his fingers through the material, catching the lingering scent of pine.

It was always so much harder to return to the brothel after being with Loki. The prince treated him, much to Anthony continued surprise, as if he was a lover.

It had only been three weeks. He’d only been with Loki _four times_ , and yet, Anthony found himself waiting with bated breath for Loki to return.

The brothel was supposed to be a simple, easy and _uncomplicated_ means of getting off Asgard.

Groaning, Anthony dropped his face down into the pillows. They smelt like Loki and it only made things worse. Why couldn’t he have done what all the other workers had advised and lock away his heart?

Things would be so much _easier_ if he didn’t have one.

* * *

The next time Anthony saw Loki, the prince wasn’t his usual self. He was brusque and didn’t wish to engage in their usual flirtatious banter. He still kissed Anthony, he still took him to bed and drew out their pleasure until they were both a collapsed, sated mess on the sheets.

But, he still wasn’t _himself_.

Anthony knew it wasn’t his place, but when Loki moved to climb off the bed, he shifted and placed a hand on his chest. Loki paused and looked back at him, something wary in his expression.

“Is everything alright?” Anthony asked softly.

Loki mouth opened before his jaw clenched. He glanced away, and just when Anthony thought he would say nothing at all, Loki announced, “I am sick of sharing bedsheets with countless others.”

Anthony felt his heart drop, plummeting to the ground and leaving him cold. He'd been expecting frustration at the court and the way people treated him. He had _not_ expected that. Anthony pulled his hand back from Loki’s chest. He swallowed, trying to come up with something to say; a quip about him not enjoying it either, or a tease about how Loki didn’t need to keep returning.

Because it was obvious, he _wouldn’t_ be returning. Loki wouldn't suffer what he did not enjoy. He was done, he was _through_ and Anthony didn’t expect the pain that erupted within him over that.

But then-

“You will come to my chambers.”

Anthony jolted, his eyes widening and he was _sure_ he misheard, because Loki couldn’t have _actually_ said… “You… I…”

Loki turned back to him, his emotionless mask firmly in place. “Surely, that is not a difficult concept?”

Anthony glared at him. “You want to invite _me_ to your private quarters in the _palace?_ ”

“Yes,” Loki stated simply. “You will come in two nights time, and we will make another arrangement after the conclusion of that evening.”

It made no sense, it was _impossible_. It left Loki open to the ridicule of having a whore as a regular lover. He might be a frequent patron at the brothel, but that raised no eyebrows, many Aesir came to the brothel for pleasure and ease, but inviting someone to your _own rooms_.

“Loki, the things that people will think…”

“Matters little to me,” Loki stated, shifting away from Anthony and standing to collect his clothes in a now familiar routine. “It is more convenient for me to have you at my chambers.” He used a surge of magic to make himself presentable again. He turned to face Anthony and asked, his eyebrows raised. “Do you accept?”

And what could he say to that?

“I accept, Loki.”

Because, as long as he agreed, Loki would continue to be his lover. He would actually bed the prince in his own _rooms_. It would be as if he had stepped back in time, or stepped into a universe where he was still a member of the court and Loki had discovered him some other way.

He would be visiting Prince Loki’s royal suite and spending an evening pleasuring the prince in Loki’s bed.

It was not normal, it was not respectable and it was not _wise_ , but by the Norns, it would be _wonderful_.

* * *

When Anthony was from a respectable family, he visited the palace on numerous occasions for feasts and other social occasions. It meant that, although Loki had never noticed him, it didn’t mean _other_ people might not recall his face.

It made Anthony nervous as he stepped up the palace steps. His clothing for the brothel was far from formal and extremely noticeable. His personal attire was meant for the hours where he was not working and was outside the brothel (which was few and far between, he didn’t wish to be seen and recognised after all).

Anthony had debated what to wear at length, but had eventually settled on his casual clothing. His tunic and pants were not clothing chosen to accentuate his body, but Loki already knew what he was purchasing. Hopefully, he would not mind the change.

When he reached the doors to the palace, the Einherjar narrowed their eyes at him.

“What business do you have in the palace?” The guard on the left asked.

Anthony was not easily intimidated, but deep down, he was afraid of being recognised. He didn’t want his name to be spoken and for whispers to find Loki. The prince might not care, but what if he did? What if he ended their nights together? Anthony would do anything to keep Loki a little longer.

“I am a guest of Prince Loki’s,” he said softly, praying Loki had thought ahead to mention his arrival.

The guard’s eyebrows rose and he looked Anthony up and down, but he also relaxed and made a gesture for Anthony to pass. “His chambers are on the left side of the palace. A servant shall direct you to them.”

“Thank you,” Anthony murmured, giving a small nod before stepping between them and entering the palace.

He made a sharp turn to the left, not glancing at the doorway he had stepped through dozens of times. It did not take him long to find the waiting servant, and he breathed a sigh of relief that they were young. They had likely never met or served Anthony at a feast.

“I am looking for Prince Loki’s chambers.”

The servant nodded. “Follow me.”

Anthony did as requested and fell into step with her. The walk was silent, but Anthony made a mental note of his surroundings and how to find his way to Loki’s chambers should he be asked to return again. It took them almost ten minutes to arrive at large golden doors. The servant gestured at them. 

“These doors lead into Prince Loki’s wing. I am to leave you here.”

“Thank you,” Anthony said. The servant flashed him a smile before turning and returning to their other duties.

Anthony took in a breath before grabbing the handle of the large, ornate doors, and pulling it open. He stepped into a corridor with four doors. He shut the outer door and glanced between the others, unsure which to pick.

His question was answered for him when the closest door to the right opened and Loki leant out of it. He had a small smile curling his lips. “I see you’re on time.”

Anthony planned to mention how _no time had been arranged_ and he’d been unsure about when to show up, but Loki was gesturing him inside and Anthony followed. He walked over to Loki with excitement and nerves, and when Loki stepped back and Anthony got his first look inside, he sucked in a small breath.

It was as large as the brothel’s parlour. It had two desks beside large bookshelves, one was covered in parchment and what looked like magic ingredients where another was more formal and likely used for duties as a prince. A grand chair was positioned by a crackling fire. There was artwork and tapestries on the wall and a large bed sat against the far wall. A balcony was accessible from the far right of the room. There were other pieces of furniture filling the space and it made it looked lived in and spacious.

Anthony didn’t know what the others doors in Loki’s suite lead to, likely a private bathing room and a parlour for entertaining guests. There was probably a guest room as well; maybe a magic room or a library too? Anthony was itching to know, but he knew that wasn’t something he could ask nor was this a place he could explore.

He turned back to the prince who was watching him almost warily; he seemed guarded, although Anthony couldn’t imagine why.

But, perhaps it was the lack of hunting trophies or weapons; this was the place of a _scholar_ , and to many Aesir that was something no true man should aspire to be.

“I like your rooms,” Anthony told him with a smile. “They suit you.”

Unseen tension fell from Loki’s shoulders and his own grin finally returned. He also reached out, his fingers stroking Anthony’s tunic with amused curiosity. “This is different.”

“I didn’t want to draw more attention than necessary,” Anthony answered quietly.

“I told you.” Loki shook his head. “I do not care what people think.”

Despite the sincerity in the words, Anthony didn’t believe that was true. Loki _did_ care, it was obvious in the tightening of his eyes as he walked past a group of courtiers muttering behind his back. It was clear in the way his fist clenched when someone’s back was turned.

Anthony had watched Loki for too many decades not to notice the many times Loki hid his pain.

But Loki didn’t _know_ that about Anthony, and he couldn’t explain it to the prince either.

He settled instead for a gentle truth. “That may be true, Loki, but I will still do all I can to minimise it.”

Loki looked touched, and his eyes turned almost _fond_ , but Anthony didn’t get to hold the prince’s gaze for long before he was bending down and kissing Anthony.

Anthony let out a soft sound and leant into the kiss. 

It had become something Anthony cherished; kisses with Loki. The prince always started their night with one; it could be chaste or passionate, but it always started with their mouths pressed together.

Anthony adored each sweet kiss and he immediately brought his arms to Loki’s shoulders, running his palms over the other man’s body. 

They had been with each other enough to know the little things the other liked and Anthony didn’t hesitate to press close and stand on his tip-toes. It unbalanced him and put him at a disadvantage, but Loki always wrapped his arms around Anthony and kept him secured. They both enjoyed the closeness, even if it was for different reasons.

Anthony liked being held as if he was Loki’s lover, and as far as Anthony could tell, Loki enjoyed having someone put their trust in him.

When they pulled apart, Loki’s nosed his way down Anthony’s cheek and nipped at the skin behind Anthony’s ear. “I want you on the bed, on your side.”

Anthony moaned softly. “Yes.”

It sounded _divine_.

Yet, it took them a while to pull apart. Loki started nipping at his neck and Anthony ran his fingers through Loki’s hair, keeping the prince right where he was. Loki didn’t mark him, Loki _never_ marked him, no matter how much Anthony might want it. He knew better than to ask. It would be a door he could not shut, if he let Loki start to leave bites of claim around his neck.

He settled for sliding his hands under Loki’s tunic, aiming to pull it off. His actions did result in the end of the kisses along his neck, but it was worthwhile when Loki started to encourage his own shirt off. They landed on the floor at the same time, but instead of using the time to explore one another’s chests, Loki grabbed his wrist and started pulling him towards the bed.

It was a disappointment that Loki hadn’t taken his hand.

When they reached the edge of the bed, Loki kissed him again. It was the work of moments to strip one another.

Sometimes, Anthony would repeat the worshipful touches from their first night, sometimes Loki would unwrap Anthony like a gift, rather than the whore he was - sometimes, Anthony would half-believe, that he was Loki’s coveted lover.

Once they were both divested of clothes, Loki’s hand snaked down and curled around his arousal. Anthony moaned and arched into the other man’s touch. He felt oil slick Loki’s hand and Anthony jerked from the pleasure of arousal to look down at himself with shock. Loki froze, and that action made his gaze jump to the wide-eyed prince.

He understood what had occurred in an instant. “Did you just _summon_ -?”

“My apologies,” Loki murmured, his hand letting Anthony go. “It was the most expedient method, it-”

“Loki,” he cupped the prince’s cheek before he could think. “That was not a complaint.”

Loki frowned. “It… was not?”

“No,” Anthony assured him. “The things that seidr can do,” Anthony couldn’t keep the wonder from his eyes, “it is _limitless_.”

Because where others had seen threats and ‘cheating’, Anthony had seen _potential._

How could he not? So much of Asgard’s foundations were built on seidr. The Allfather wielded it, Yggdrasil was _made_ from it and some of the finest weapons ever created were a meld of metal and magic.

“You truly believe that,” Loki whispered, looking at Anthony with raw yearning. “It is not just a pretty lie?”

“It is not a lie,” Anthony promised. “Seidr is wonder-”

Anthony’s words were stolen by a harsh, demanding kiss. The force of it almost made him stumble but he grabbed onto Loki and kept himself upright. The mage’s hand curled around him again, stroking in a way to make him groan.

“Seidr is limitless, you say? You do not _mind_ it, you tell me.” Loki hissed against his mouth. “And what would you say if I told you it could be used _sexually_ , Anthony?”

Anthony’s eyes widened and he pulled back. “It can do that?” Yet, he laughed a moment later. “Of course, it can! The Elves must use it constantly, and there is sex magic, is there not? Oh, what is it like! Can you show me?”

Despite being the one to pose the question, Loki looked a little thrown by both his enthusiasm and his request. “You would participate?”

“Yes!” Anthony enthused, too giddy to hold himself back. He gripped Loki’s arms and grinned up at the prince. “I’ve never tried it. Can we share it? What is it like? How does it differ? Will it change the outcome if I am not a mage? Will-”

“You never ask so many questions,” Loki remarked, his own uncertainty fading as he pinned Anthony with a curious stare.

Anthony’s mouth snapped shut and his eyes widened. It had been so long, so _very_ long since he had been around someone who would engage his mind. He was once known for his insistent questions, his stubborn pursuit of answers, no matter where they took him. Anthony had been a scholar, more than a warrior, but his preference for metalwork had allowed many to overlook his reading.

An apprentice needed to learn to become a great smith, and most Aesir assumed it was why he searched for answers, and that, once he was qualified, he would stop.

They had never understood his need to _know_. Anthony wanted to learn _everything._

“Were you once a scholar?” Loki questioned. Anthony stiffened, and his eyes became shuttered. Loki instantly noticed the change in mood. “My apologies. I should not have asked.”

Anthony had to pull in a breath and forcibly relax himself. He pulled on a smile that was not completely genuine, but hoped it would suffice. “I have a curious mind.”

“Then, I shall happily sate your curiosity,” Loki answered, taking Anthony’s cue and letting the subject drop. He stroked Anthony’s stomach, trying to encourage the mood back, “Climb onto the bed and I will introduce you to my seidr.”

Anthony pulled away from the prince, and took the steps needed to reach the bed. There were beautiful furs covering it; rare animal pelts that Anthony couldn’t resist stroking before he pushed them to the foot of the bed and laid down on his back in the middle. 

Loki took a seat beside Anthony and brought his hand to Anthony’s knee, trailing his fingers over it, before up Anthony’s inner thigh. His legs fell open automatically and his cock began to take greater interest in the proceedings. 

“There are many things I could do,” Loki told him. “I could craft a clone of myself that can touch you as I do. It would be two partners in one.”

Anthony let out a soft groan, imagining two Loki’s both ready and willing to pleasure him. It was a fantasy he would gladly return to when he was alone.

“I could use my seidr to enter you, stretching you with energy alone. I could have it wrap around your cock and pleasure you while I sat across the room, watching you squirm.”

Anthony shifted on the bed, his cock curving towards his stomach. The images Loki was painting was enough to make his hands twitch with the need to stroke himself. Loki was watching with rapt attention, his eyes moving from Anthony’s eyes to his cock. It was as if he didn’t know where he would rather look.

“I could send my seidr to rush under your skin, a pleasant feeling all over your body.” He tapped his fingers against Anthony’s thigh. “But when sent to your arousal, well,” he smirked, “have you experienced an Alfheim Vibrating Case? They were modelled off a mage’s seidr.”

Anthony shuddered. He’d had one, back before the disgrace of his family. They were simple but expensive; a malleable material in a shape of a tube. A man slid it over his cock and when he activated it, the material would vibrate and throb. It had given Anthony some of his greatest orgasms. He’d often been left gripping the headboard of his bed, thrusting into thin air, chasing his climax as the device tortured him with pleasure.

“Ah,” Loki murmured. “So, you _have_ experienced that.” He drew circles on Anthony’s thigh. His smirk was wicked. “Shall we start with its counterpart?”

Anthony licked his lips and nodded. He was both nervous and excited as Loki’s fingers glowed green and his seidr slipped under Anthony’s skin. It felt… odd, at first. Warm. It was as if was standing beside a fire on a cold day and the heat was leeching into his skin.

The feeling filled his left thigh before it changed, seeming to ripple under his skin in small waves.

“How do you feel?” Loki asked.

Anthony didn’t realise he’d pushed up on his elbows, staring at his thigh with interest. Loki was watching him carefully. Anthony appreciated the concern, but his cock was hard and he was keen for the main event.

“Impatient,” Anthony teased. “I thought you told me it would be like a Vibrating Case?”

His response made Loki relax and roll his eyes. “And, I believe I mentioned _introducing_ you to my seidr.”

“We’ve met,” Anthony insisted. “Now, how about we-oh, _oh_.”

Anthony’s eyes went wide and his breath stuttered out of him. Loki’s magic had darted from his thigh and into his cock and it was _exactly_ like a Vibrating Case while somehow managing to be so much better.

Oh, some people might find it disconcerting since the magic felt so much more _alive_ than any toy ever could, but to Anthony, it only reminded him that there was someone else in the bed _with_ him.

His hand darted out scrambling for and connecting with Loki. He needed to touch skin and he gripped onto Loki as the sensations flooded his cock and made him bite down on a keen.

“Anthony?” Loki asked, sounding worried.

“Don’t you stop,” Anthony gasped out, his nails digging into Loki. “Don’t you dare take your seidr away.”

Loki’s laughter was soft and smug. Anthony could only tip back his head and moan. He felt Loki move closer. His hand never left Anthony’s skin but it moved from his thigh and up his chest. The feeling never changed on his cock, and that was _unfair_.

“It’s not - not _increasing_.”

Because a Vibrating Case was designed to carry the wearer through the heights of pleasure. There were settings, of course, but the pleasure always intensified.

“Of course not,” Loki said, a smirk in his voice. “I have not told it to.” Anthony opened his eyes and glared at the smirking prince who had shifted to straddle him. “I thought it would be far more enjoyable to wait.”

“Wait until _when?_ ” 

“I am inside of you,” Loki all but purred. Anthony shuddered all over and let out a soft whimper. It made Loki’s delight fade to something a little more uncertain. “But, only if you wish-”

Anthony surged up, pressing his lips to Loki’s and halting his insecure statement in its tracks. He pulled back after a few moments and told him, “This will feel more amazing then anything I have experienced before. I want it. I will complain and I will curse and I will want my orgasm, _but_ ,” he kissed the prince again. “I will still want it.”

Loki kissed him, and it was incredibly sweet and warm. When he pulled back, Loki started to shift off him, while requesting, “Roll onto your side.”

Anthony complied and when his erection brushed against the bedding, he let out a moan. Loki merely chuckled and slipped behind him. He encouraged Anthony’s leg up, allowing him to rub his fingers against Anthony’s pucker.

“I would love to spread you open with my seidr,” Loki remarked. “But, perhaps we can do that next time.”

Anthony whimpered, and while that could have been from the image that had flashed through his mind, it was equally possible it was from the increased intensity on his cock. It made Anthony’s hips jerk, chasing a pleasure that had no true source.

The Vibrating Case was much the same; stroking one’s self made no difference, in fact, the casing even acted as a barrier between one’s hand and one’s cock. It left one at the mercy of the vibrations and suction. It often left its user cursing for orgasm, but by the Norns, the pleasure was worth it.

This was much the same only heightened, because Anthony knew that each surge of pleasure was a direct result of Loki. It was the prince’s _seidr_ curling around his cock and coaxing it to feel such amazing sensations.

When Loki’s fingers slipped inside of him, Anthony cursed, and buried his face in Loki’s pillow. 

“ _Loki_ ,” he whined pitifully, needing more.

In response, Loki sent a burst of _something_ into his cock that made Anthony’s whole-body jerk, he also shouted with pleasure.

“Oh my,” Loki said, sounding dreadfully amused, “that was almost a scream. I wonder, can I get you do that before the night is through?”

Loki sounded so relaxed, so _happy_ and it was so drastically different from what Anthony was used to in the brothel. He almost looked back at the prince, wanting to see his face, but the pleasure and their positions made it impossible.

Anthony didn’t know if it was because he was using his magic in bed with a partner who enjoyed it, or whether it was that he was more at ease in his private chambers. Regardless of the reason, Anthony could only feel a warmth in his chest at being the one to witness and experience it.

It was why Anthony pressed back against the fingers inside him and relaxed his body into the bedding and quipped, “I would like to see you try, Loki.”

Anthony knew that challenging the prince would only make Loki more determined (and would, in the end, make him beg and sob and scream) but, he also knew it would be well worth it.

And, the fierce kiss that was pressed against his side was just the first of many prizes his words would gift him with that night.

* * *

Loki had kept his seidr pumping inside Anthony long after he had fully sheathed himself. He pounded into Anthony while his magic writhed, not just in Anthony’s cock but throughout his body. He’d caught Loki’s gaze once and his expression was wild and delighted, his eyes glowing green with magic.

Anthony had strained his neck to kiss Loki and while their lips were locked, Loki’s magic had intensified. The room glowed green, their pleasure deepened and Anthony _did_ scream.

His orgasm shattered him. The pleasure was so intense he was sure he blacked out for a little while.

When he came to, Loki was stroking his chest, his eyes back to their usual green and his magic nowhere to be seen.

“Did you enjoy that?” Loki questioned, sounding smug.

“Yeah,” he said, his voice rough.

“Excellent,” Loki said, but it wasn’t the Loki that was laying beside him. He looked to the left and found another Loki sitting on the bed. “Are you ready for the next round?”

They had _never_ had a second round. He glanced between the two Loki’s seeing expectation and hope in matching emerald eyes.

There was nothing in the world that would have kept him from agreeing.

"I'm more then ready, Loki." 

He received two matching smiles and two very attentive lovers. (Three, if Anthony counted Loki’s seidr, which also made an appearance.)

And four rounds later Anthony was exhausted.

He was laying on his stomach with his eyes closed, and very little energy left in his body.

Loki finally seemed more tired than energized. Anthony was not relishing the walk back to the brothel.

He was half dozing when he felt fingers stroke down his back.

“I do believe I’ve worn you out,” Loki’s words were soft and apologetic. “You are…” he sighed. “You are the _only_ lover who has welcomed my seidr into the bedroom.”

Anthony made a small, unhappy noise upon hearing that. Loki shushed him. “Rest, Anthony. You deserve it. I will wake you before the sun rises.”

Anthony knew he should argue and push to his feet, but he was just too tired. When soft furs were gently placed over him, Anthony sighed and let himself melt into the bedding.

It was as he was drifting off to sleep that he swore he felt an arm curl around his waist and pull him close, but Anthony was sure it was nothing but a dream.

* * *

Loki did as he promised, waking Anthony before sunrise. The prince didn't stroke him awake or pepper kisses down his back. A firm hand gently shook his shoulder and his words were polite but wary.

"The sun has risen, Anthony."

It had taken Anthony a moment to remember everything and when he did, he felt his cheeks heating at having slept in Loki’s _bed_. Not to mention having fallen asleep imagining Loki pulling him close in a _cuddle_.

He hurriedly climbed out of the bed and slipped into his clothes. He didn’t know what to say or what to do, but Loki quietly directed him to the satchel of gold, this time, for the entire night. He took it, feeling cold. 

Anthony wanted to refuse the payment, to admit he would have spent the night with Loki _without_ the lure of gold, but he kept his lips tightly sealed over the words.

When Anthony turned back to the prince, it was to find their roles reversed; him on his feet about to leave, and Loki sitting up in bed. His lower half was only just covered by the furs, and there was nothing but a lit torch to light the room.

Anthony wanted to crawl back into bed and kiss the prince. He wanted to press against Loki’s side and slide his hand under the blankets to stroke Loki into arousal. He wanted to place a Vibrating Cage on Loki, and watch the prince suffer the excruciating pleasure as Anthony watched - or maybe spread Loki open with his fingers.

He _wanted_ so much of Loki, and he had long given up denying it.

The moment was awkward with Anthony not knowing what to say, but Loki seemed to steel himself and he requested, his tone curt, “I will have you here in two evenings time.”

Relief curled through Anthony’s chest, and he was finally able to flash the prince a grin. “I shall make sure to attend.”

He followed it up with a wink, and gained a hint of a grin, but Anthony knew he could not linger any longer, not unless he wished people to see him. He tied the satchel to a loop in his pants and offered Loki a small nod.

“Until then, my prince.”

He didn’t wait for Loki to say another word, he turned on his heel and made his way out of the prince’s chamber. Loki never tried to stop him, and why ever would he?

Loki had gained his night filled with numerous rounds and a lover that cried out and begged for him at every turn. He’d used his magic and introduced Anthony to the wonders that no other lover on Asgard could provide.

No other lover in the _Nine_ could provide, if Anthony was being truthful with himself. Because, even if Anthony managed to earn enough to pay off his debts and move to Alfheim like he planned – even if he found a mage who wished to be his lover and use magic on him. They still wouldn’t be Loki.

The thought made Anthony sigh and when he closed the ornate doors to Loki’s wing behind him, he leant back against them for a moment, his head tipping back and his eyes falling closed.

 _This will be hard_ , Anthony thought, _being his lover behind these doors._

Because, unlike in the brothel where he could never forget his place or his position, when he walked the palace halls and slipped into Loki’s royal rooms - Anthony could almost forget the truth.

He was not Anthony Halvorson, son of a Lord who was rich and respectable.

He was Anthony the gilded whore - and Prince Loki Odinson would never covet or court such an unremarkable, lower-class Aesir.

* * *

Anthony visited Loki in his chambers five times over the next two weeks. Loki’s magic returned frequently, but so did numerous devices and toys that the prince wanted them to use. They also coupled twice in Loki’s large, private baths. 

It was bliss, except, Anthony never stayed the night again, and Loki never instigated more than two rounds. 

It seemed the prince had learned from his mistakes.

Anthony tried not to let it bother him, as long as Loki always asked him back, he was happy. 

And, if Anthony was finding it more difficult to take other lovers at the brothel well, that his was own problem and something he needed to grit his teeth and bear. He was not Loki’s love and the prince was unlikely to be monogamous with him.

Anthony was a whore, and they both knew he had more than one client.

Yet, it made it all the harder when Loki told him one evening that he would be busy with foreign dignitaries and couldn’t schedule another time with Anthony. He would visit the brothel to arrange his next visit.

Anthony had smiled tightly and tried not to let his hurt or worry show. He’d made his way back to the brothel with a heavy heart and the desperate hope that Loki wouldn’t find someone else to give his time to.

Loki was a prince, after all, and where better to find a consort than with beautiful, rich, poised dignitaries from foreign realms? Would it not be a perfect arrangement should Loki fall for an Alfheim princess or a Vanaheim lord? Someone who he could marry not only for happiness but to better unite the realms?

Anthony knew that if that was the case, he would have to accept the news with his head held high and a smile plastered on his face. It would be the other brothel workers who would tell him, hearing the gossip as it flooded the city. Loki would never return for another night; he would wash his hands of the handsome brothel worker who satisfied his urges when no one else was nearby.

It was inevitable, and Anthony tried to prepare himself for it.

He returned to his regulars and tried to throw himself back into the work that would pay his way to Alfheim.

Yet, for every lover he took, he only thought of Loki.

The days passed and with no word from the prince, Anthony grew desperate for a distraction. It was why he was not thinking clearly. It was why he did not see the _signs_ \- but Anthony needed someone he didn’t know. There was a new man to the brothel who had been eyeing Anthony all night. He offered a price higher than Anthony’s usual rate, and he agreed and took the man to his rooms.

Unfortunately, he was a travelling merchant who was used to how… other brothels worked. He wasn’t cruel, but he was a rougher type than Anthony preferred to take. He also marked Anthony. 

Anthony hadn’t been pleased by that, but the man had dropped extra coins in compensation. Anthony, already wearing a ring of bruises and chafe marks from being pinned down was forced to accept it for what it was; a bad choice.

He sighed after the man left, poking at the bruises ringing his neck. The marks would take a good two hours to heal. He supposed he could clean the bedding while he waited. 

Anthony started to turn when there was a knock on his door. He turned to find one of the other workers poking her head inside. She was a pretty little thing and even shorter than him.

“Your prince is here,” she told him. “Wants to see you.”

Anthony’s heart leapt into his throat and he was a moment from declaring he would be right out – but then, he remembered the marks. He glanced down, rubbing a hand over the bruising marks on his wrists.

He wanted to see Loki and fall into the prince’s arms. He’d _missed_ him and he’d just had an unpleasant client. He wanted nothing more than to get a soft kiss or see Loki’s wry smirk, but… he didn’t want Loki to see him like this.

“Give my apologies,” Anthony whispered, forcing himself to say the words. “Tell him I am not available for at least three hours.”

She was surprised but she shrugged and left the room to relay the message. Anthony knew she would also attempt to seduce Loki. He couldn’t blame her for it. This was a place of business and Loki was a man with rich pockets. He might have favoured Anthony so far, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t find his pleasures elsewhere.

The thought made Anthony flinch and he turned away from the door. He hated to imagine Loki taking anyone else into his arms, but what choice did Anthony have? Loki wouldn’t want to see him like this, and Anthony didn’t want Loki to either.

It was better for everyone if Loki found another lover or maybe… maybe he would be back when Anthony was healed?

 _Norns_ , Anthony prayed, _let him come back._

Anthony tried to busy himself with the sheets, tried to strip the bed in preparation for new bedding, but he had barely managed the first layer when there was another knock on the door. This one was more agitated and the same worker popped her head in again.

She looked put out. “The prince says he isn’t leaving. Says he’ll negotiate a price or make a better one than your current client.” She let out a huff. “Don’t know what you did, but you could have shared the rich one around.”

Anthony’s heart pounded with a mixture of longing, relief and worry. Loki hadn’t chosen anyone else. Loki was willing to _bargain_ for him. 

It shouldn’t have set Anthony’s heart flooding with warmth, but it did. He also knew, he couldn’t reject Loki again, if he did, the prince would be frustrated and would leave. Anthony couldn’t afford that.

His fingers rubbed his wrists with apprehension, but Anthony still told her. “Send him through, but,” Anthony glanced around and bit his lip. “Not here. Is the blue room free?” She nodded. “I’ll meet him there.”

Shrugging, she closed the door and Anthony knew she would do what she was told. Anthony brought up his hands and rubbed them over his face, groaning lowly. This was not something he wanted to do, but Loki had demanded to see him.

Hopefully, Loki would understand why he’d declined Loki’s first request, and with any luck, despite seeing the marks (the _blatant_ reminder of what Anthony was) Loki would be willing to see him again once he was cleaned and healed.

He couldn’t let one rough client, one _stupid_ choice, wreck the best thing in his life.

* * *

Anthony didn’t have any work clothes that would hide the marks, and changing into something from his personal rooms would take too long and look too strange. He was forced to see Loki bearing all the marks of a previous lover.

It made his stomach roll, but Loki had forced his hand. The prince was already in the room when Anthony arrived. He pulled open the door and stepped into the room. Loki had been standing with crossed arms and an impatient frown. The moment he saw Anthony, his expression slackened and Anthony only saw anger flash through the prince’s eyes before his face turned blank.

Anthony’s hand came up instinctively to rub the marks on his neck. He didn’t need to explain, he owed Loki nothing, and yet, the words burned in his chest until he was forced to let them out.

“A new client was… rough.” He sighed. “I will not see him again, but it’s why I said I was not available. They will not heal for some hours, and I-”

“How often does this happen?” Loki demanded.

Anthony blinked and looked up at the prince. Loki’s mask remained in place, but it couldn’t hide all the fire in his eyes.

“I told you, he was new-”

“Not _him_ ,” Loki spat the word. “Clients who are not careful with you.”

Anthony wasn’t fond of the phrasing; he wasn’t _delicate_. He crossed his arms, feeling defensive. 

“Most are not careful with me, Loki. I am a _whore_.” Loki flinched at the word, but Anthony had long accepted his status and what it meant. “They do what they like to me and I have very little say in the matter. I did not anticipate his preferences, I will do better in the future.”

“And what if you do not do better in future?” Loki riposted. “What if you find another like him? What if-”

“I will manage,” Anthony cut in, his voice firm. “I have always managed.”

Loki gritted his teeth, still looking unhappy, and beneath that _concerned_. It was that hint of worry that softened some of Anthony’s harsher edges. It had been a long time since someone wanted to look after him.

Perhaps Loki only wanted to look after his investment, but Anthony didn’t think so. Maybe that was just his pathetic heart wanting more from Loki than the prince would ever give, but it still found Anthony relaxing his tense posture. He unwound his arms and lifted one in the air, his fingers brushed the edge of Loki’s arm.

“I know you sought my company,” he said quietly. “I can give it to you in an hour or two?” A thought occurred to him. “Or, if you wish for me now, your seidr could heal the marks if they are unpalatable to you?”

Loki’s nostrils flared, and he seemed to coil even tighter. He didn’t quite shrug off Anthony’s touch but it was a near thing. When Anthony saw Loki’s fingers crackle green, he felt relief flood through him, followed by the warmth of Loki’s magic. His eyes fluttered closed and he leant instinctively towards Loki and the source of the feeling.

The magic eased every ache and removed each trace of his previous client. Anthony’s lips had tipped up into a smile when it was through. He was saddened to feel the magic disappear, but he opened his eyes and started to move towards Loki.

The prince’s hand caught his chest. Anthony froze.

“No,” he said, his tone sharper than normal. “I will not see you tonight.”

Anthony felt the harsh sting of rejection, and he didn’t understand it. “But, you healed me?”

“Because you should not have been marked in the first place,” Loki growled. Yet, a moment later, he pulled in a breath and smoothed out his voice. “Enough. It’s done.” 

He dropped his hand from Anthony’s chest and started to move around Anthony and towards the door. Anthony panicked and reached out for Loki, grabbing his arm. The prince paused and looked back at him.

Anthony voice sounded small. “You didn’t arrange a new time to see me.”

 _Please_ , he silently begged. _Please don’t stop wanting me._

The silence seemed to stretch for eternity. “Visit me in two nights.”

Anthony slumped with relief and let Loki’s arm go. The moment he was released Loki was out the door and disappearing from sight. Anthony still felt hurt. He also feared that this might have fractured their arrangement.

Loki had never seen the marks of other clients on Anthony. He’d never so forcibly seen what it was that Anthony did when he was not with Loki.

But, as long as Loki had agreed to another meeting, then that meant he was still desiring Anthony. It might take every trick in Anthony’s book to make Loki forget seeing another’s marks on him, but Anthony would do anything to be able to keep Loki a little longer.

 _I would let you mark me instead_ , his mind whispered. _I would wear your claim for all of Asgard to see. I would wear it **proudly**._

But, Anthony knew deep down, that that request was not for Loki’s benefit but his own. He had hated the marks of another on him not only because he had not welcomed them, but because they were not _Loki’s._

* * *

Anthony could have gone out into the brothel and found another lover. He had planned to, once the marks had healed, but after feeling Loki’s seidr under his skin, the thought of another’s hand on him made his stomach churn.

He went back to his rooms.

Anthony knew he was pathetic. What use was a brothel worker who grew attached to a single lover? There was no use. He would never save enough coin for Alfheim that way. He had fallen into the age-old trap of falling for a client.

But, he had also made the mistake of bedding someone he had long desired. 

Anthony Halvorson was the biggest fool.

His sleep that night was restless and he woke up from dreams of laying in Loki’s bed with the prince’s arms around him. He dreamed of his body covered in marks from _Loki_. He rolled over and groaned into his pillow.

He needed to get things under control before he saw Loki tomorrow night. He couldn’t let his infatuation colour his actions. What a laugh it would be if Loki discovered that the pretty little whore had fallen in love with him.

And how much _worse_ would it be, if Loki worked out exactly who Anthony had been before his family’s fall from grace?

Anthony tried to push the thoughts from his mind. He changed into his work clothes and made his way out into the parlour. There were no clients yet, but they often walked around the room preparing for the day to come.

Anthony didn’t expect to enter the room to whispers. He frowned and looked around with confusion. The same worker from last night came over to him. She looked at him with a mixture of amusement and envy. “Care to share your secret?”

“What secret?”

She shook her head and pointed towards the bar where the brothel’s owner was counting money with a drink beside his hand. Anthony made his way over, feeling unnerved. He stopped beside the man and waited to be acknowledged. It didn’t take long.

“Prince Loki demanded a meeting,” he said gruffly. “You’re still to be housed here, but you’re not allowed another client, only him.”

Anthony’s mouth dropped open. “ _What?_ ”

The owner lifted his head, and his usually stoic expression had gained a touch of sympathy. “You’ve been a good worker, Anthony, but I’m not going to fight the orders of _that_ prince.”

“But… I… he… my _income_.”

He lifted his hand and patted Anthony’s arm. “You’ll work that out with Prince Loki.” He shrugged. “Maybe he’ll keep you around.”

And, in that single sentence, the _envy_ of the other workers made sense.

Any other brothel worker would consider it a dream to become the bejewelled lover of a prince; a kept whore who only needed to serve one person. There was even a chance, should they keep the prince happy, of becoming a royal servant or a courtier. A prince had favours to give, and even if they didn’t want a lover forever, they might reward someone who was loyal.

It was a golden opportunity. They probably all thought Anthony had been working towards it from the start – but, Anthony never had.

He didn’t _want_ to be a whore for eternity or a servant in the palace. He was saving his money to escape to Alfheim, and in a single gesture, Loki had ruined all of his plans.

And perhaps, if he stopped and thought about it, he would be happy that Loki had chosen him in such a way. Perhaps he would be grateful that Loki had stopped any other from marking him, and maybe he would feel _hopeful_ that Loki cared for him too.

But, he didn’t, because all Anthony could see was Loki taking his choice away from him. He foresaw _years_ on Asgard with no hope of escaping and reinventing himself. 

Anthony was so _angry_ and he stormed out of the brothel without another word. He was in his work clothes and he didn’t care. He was furious and he stalked through the streets of Asgard and up to the palace without thought to who might see or what they might think.

The Einherjar knew to let him through, and he had long memorised the path to Loki’s chambers. He reached the doors in no time and threw them open. He didn’t spare a moment to think that Loki might be with someone, or that he might be unwelcome at a time not designated by the prince.

He yanked open the doors to Loki’s rooms and found the mage sitting down to a tray of breakfast. Loki looked surprised by Anthony’s presence. He was also alone, but Anthony didn’t think he would have cared if the room was full of servants and nobleman.

“How _dare_ you,” he snarled.

Loki looked instantly wary and put down the bread in his hand cautiously. “Anthony-”

“You have taken away everything I have been striving for!” He snapped. “I cannot take a client! I only have _you_ and there is nothing that can be done! How can I accumulate any gold? I will have you once, twice a week? And will you even pay me for _that_? I am your gilded lover now, am I? Did you even stop to consider what I might have been doing with my time!”

Loki’s shock had grown. He’d flinched at least twice and a flash of hurt had entered his eyes that only deepened as Anthony spoke, but Anthony barely noticed any of these reactions. Anger clouded his mind and when he was finished, he was panting and his fists were tightly clenched.

It took a few seconds for Loki to speak, and the words were not what Anthony expected. His voice was soft and his eyes confused, “You were saving your gold?”

Anthony scoffed. Had that never occurred to the prince?

“Do you think I took this job out of choice?” Anthony demanded, his voice still harsh. “Do you think I do not want something _more_ from my life?”

Loki looked completely blind-sighted, yet his eyes had also sharpened, searching Anthony for answers. “What do you wish to do?”

Anthony kept his mouth shut, refusing to reply. His silence only made Loki’s eyes narrow, and all the questions Anthony had never wanted anyone to ask were suddenly slipping free.

“Why did you end up in a brothel?” Loki questioned. “What is your _name?_ ”

Anthony cringed at the last question, because it wasn’t about his _name_ , it was about who he was, who his family was, and that was something Anthony could never tell the prince.

And, he knew he shouldn’t do it, but Anthony was frustrated and hurt and his hopes for the future were slipping away. It didn’t matter that he could be the continued lover of Prince Loki, because it would only be a mimicry of happiness, an arrangement that would never give him freedom, a life or a forge.

It was nothing but emotion fuelling Anthony’s words.

“You know my name,” Anthony said, his smile dark and vicious. “It is ‘Loki’s whore’, which is now all I shall ever be.”

Loki _cringed_ , and his face fell, looking stricken and pained. Anthony gave a mocking, courtly bow—and perhaps he shouldn’t have done that, shouldn’t have given so much away with his perfect etiquette—but Anthony wasn’t thinking.

“But do not worry, I will come as commanded tomorrow night, my prince. How can I refuse my _only_ client?”

Loki looked lost and hurt, as if his plans had gone wrong and he didn’t know how. “Anthony-”

But, Anthony didn’t want to stay for it, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. Loki didn’t try to stop him.

Anthony got out of the palace and halfway back to the brothel before his anger finally drained out of him, and his steps slowed. His shoulders slumped and the rage within him was replaced by an aching, hollow regret.

People had always said his anger was like fire; he didn’t think and he burned out of control, leaving destruction and ash in his wake. Anthony had never cared for the people he hurt in the past, they always deserved it and recovered.

But, Anthony had never hurt someone he cared so much for – because he _had_ hurt Loki. It was plain to see, now that he was looking back.

Loki had never intended to trap him. He had likely planned to _help_ him, maybe, he had even hoped that Anthony would be happy with the arrangement as any other whore would be.

And, instead, Anthony had stalked into his rooms and yelled at him. He’d declared his hatred for the situation and that… that made Anthony want to rush back to the prince’s side and apologise. 

It wasn’t Loki’s fault and Anthony had done what so many others had done in the past; blamed Loki for something he didn’t do.

Anthony closed his eyes, but even that did not stop the sting, and before he knew what he was doing, Anthony was turning around and making his way back to the palace.

Loki might not give him the chance to apologise, Loki might slam the door on his face and send him back to the brothel to regain his lost clients, minus one prince – but Anthony had to try. It did not matter if Loki sent him to the dungeon for chastising a _prince_ , Anthony would take his punishment. He just needed to say he was sorry and try to explain.

His prince deserved it.

* * *

When he returned to Loki’s chambers, the other man was not there. He checked every room, expecting to find an irate prince, but Loki’s breakfast had been left unfinished and he was nowhere to be found. Anthony knew he should leave, wait until tomorrow to speak to Loki, but he felt too guilty.

He ended up at Loki’s bed, touching the rumpled bedding and stroking through the soft furs. He might never lie in it again. The thought sent a lance of pain through Anthony, and he curled his fingers in the fur. 

_I wish I’d never come here. I wish I’d never ruined the best thing in my life._

And Loki _was_ the best thing, both before and after the disgrace of his father. Loki was just… incredible, and Anthony would never have gained a chance with him if it wasn’t for the brothel.

Anthony knew it was all about to end, but Anthony was in love with him and that meant, until Loki forced him out, Anthony wouldn’t leave.

He didn’t sit on the bed, rather, he slid down to the floor, sitting at the foot of it and tilting his head back to rest on the furs. 

Anthony would wait for as long as it took.

And, in the end, it took three hours.

Anthony hadn’t shifted much in that time, but he had ended up with his chin on his knees, his eyes on the floor.

He heard the door of the room open and he jerked up his head. He caught Loki’s eyes from across the room and he stiffened. Loki’s face was void of emotion. He didn’t look surprised to see Anthony. He shut the door and started walking through the room.

Anthony scrambled to his feet.

“Loki,” he began. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“I had wondered about you,” Loki said, interrupting him. “You did and said many things that spoke of a learned mind. You had intelligence and sharp eyes. How then, had you ended up in a brothel? I was curious, but I did not search for an answer.” Dread swept through Anthony and he knew what was coming before Loki even said the words, “You are Halvorson. The child of the disgraced nobleman.”

Anthony’s eyes closed; resignation flooding him.

“The man who disregarded honour,” Loki continued. “Siphoning money from acquaintances and workers to fund projects that failed. The one who turned to gambling and drink before choosing the path of the coward and ending his own existence.”

“My father was a fool,” Anthony whispered. “I live on to pay for his mistakes.”

Loki’s footsteps kept coming closer. “Your family was ruined, and as the surviving son, you inherited all his debts. You were tainted by his dishonour and all who knew you turned their back.”

Anthony gritted his teeth and his shoulders curled towards his ears. It had been a horrible, bitter day when all his supposed friends had shut their door on him. No one had wanted to see his face, let alone help him. A few had been sympathetic, but they could do nothing for him.

He had been forced to watch his home get sold, his possessions used as payment. He took all he could and, with nowhere left to turn, he’d gone to the brothel and struck a deal. He’d managed to pay off his father’s debts after decades, but his own freedom was still far from his reach.

Every gold coin had been put aside to save for travel to Alfheim and to buy an apprenticeship.

When he felt Loki’s hand on his chin, tilting it up, Anthony snapped open his eyes and looked at the prince. Loki was smiling gently and with sympathy.

“It matters little to me what your father did, and I find it cruel that you should be blamed for what you had no involvement or say over.”

Anthony sucked in a harsh breath and before he could stop himself, his hand curled around Loki’s wrist. He couldn’t keep the hope from his expression, and Loki saw it. His thumb stroked Anthony’s chin, right beside the line of his facial hair. 

“You should not have suffered for his actions, Anthony.”

Anthony slumped forward, and Loki didn’t stop him. He moved his arms aside and made it all the easier for Anthony to press his face against Loki’s chest. He drew in the scent of Loki and shuddered.

Loki didn’t blame him, didn’t push him away or cut all possible ties and associations. He told Anthony he didn’t _care_ , and Anthony fell a little more in love with him for it.

Loki’s arm had come around his back, stroking his skin soothingly, and his kindness, his _support_ made Anthony’s earlier guilt flood through him once more.

“I am sorry for what I said,” Anthony whispered and Loki stilled. “I should not have said any of it. You did not know, and you were not trying to make things difficult for me. I was angry, and you received my rage when you did not deserve it.”

Loki was quiet for a long moment, before his fingers took to stroking Anthony again. His voice was quiet, “I should not have assumed your acceptance of the arrangement. I did not think you would mind.” He chuckled wryly. “But, I did not know you were seeking something.”

“Alfheim,” Anthony said, the word slipping free before he could think better of it.

Loki paused. “What about it?”

“That is what I am seeking,” he admitted. “I had a forge and was learning the craft of a weaponsmith.” He chuckled ruefully. “My father hated it. He told me it was not befitting the son of a Lord, as if _he_ had any place to talk.” He shifted his head, better resting his cheek on Loki’s chest. “I need gold to pay for an apprenticeship with one of the Elven smith’s. They will not consider me unless I can make it worth their while.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Loki whispered, the sound so soft and filled with more emotions than Anthony could hope to unravel.

It made Anthony raise his head and look up at the prince. Loki was frowning, something unhappy creasing his brow, and Anthony wanted to wipe it away. He reached up and stroked over it. Loki blinked, looking at Anthony with surprise.

He gave the prince a soft smile. “But, that is not your problem, Loki. I will find a way to gain what I seek.” 

Loki shook his head. “I have-”

“Earned me the envy of the brothel,” Anthony cut in, letting a smirk curl at his lips. “I should repay you for that.”

“Anthony,” Loki insisted, a hint of irritation in his tone, but Anthony was done with talking.

He was sick of revisiting the painful truth of his past and his current situation in life. Loki certainly had not demanded Anthony as his lover in the hopes of learning his life’s story.

Loki had wanted something else, and Anthony planned to give it to him.

Moving onto his toes, Anthony gained enough height to press their mouths together. Loki stilled and he didn’t respond. It forced Anthony to pull back and hold Loki’s turbulent gaze.

“I appreciate your kindness,” Anthony told him. “I also am flattered by this new arrangement. It is something most workers could only dream of, and had my situation been something different, I would have been overjoyed.”

“But you want something more than this as your life,” Loki admitted quietly.

Anthony nodded. “But, that does not mean I cannot enjoy it today.”

 _And every other day it lasts_ , Anthony added silently.

Because, while he could not remain Loki’s lover forever if he hoped to get to Alfheim, perhaps he could experience it for a little while. What were a few months longer at the brothel? He could spend some time as the lover of Prince Loki, and when the prince grew bored and ended their arrangement, Anthony could return to the brothel and work towards his apprenticeship.

Maybe, he could even part with Loki on good terms? Maybe he would see the prince when Loki visited Alfheim? And maybe, if the prince was bored and looking for a night of pleasure, Loki could slip into Anthony’s bed and take him as a lover, not a whore. 

It might not be everything he wanted, but it was a future Anthony could believe was possible, and when Loki kissed him and pulled him towards the bed, Anthony believed it might be something Loki wanted too.

* * *

Anthony hadn’t anticipated more than a single round of sex. He’d assumed that, once they’d finished, Loki would further outline their arrangement, arrange another time, dismiss him and leave for his duties.

But, Loki surprised him.

They lingered in bed and Loki propped himself up on his arm and asked him questions, not about the arrangement but about his past.

He wanted to know why Anthony had chosen to be a weaponsmith, what he liked about Alfheim, what his life had been like before the disgrace.

Anthony hadn’t spoken about his past in decades, and faced with Loki’s curious eyes, he’d been unable to resist.

He spoke with passion about the joys of creation, the skill required to make a perfect blade, the intricacies of melding metal with seidr. He mentioned the court dismissively, but Loki had interrupted him, “You attended feasts.”

“Of course, I did.”

Loki looked aggrieved. “Feasts _I_ attended.”

Anthony couldn’t help his snort. He grinned at the prince. “I was a lowly nobleman, hardly worth the notice of a prince.”

Loki blinked, coming to the sudden realisation, “But _you_ noticed _me_.”

He stilled, trying to keep the discomfort from his face. Loki, after all, didn’t need to know about his past infatuation and his current love.

“You were very noticeable, Loki,” he answered carefully.

Loki, however, was looking at him with growing disbelief. “You found me attractive then, didn’t you?”

Anthony watched Loki warily, but the prince seemed more amazed than offended. It made Anthony give a small nod. He also tried to inject humour into the situation and deflect from the deeper truth.

“I told you from the start, kneeling for you was a beautiful fantasy.”

Loki swallowed and his hand raised, his fingers touching Anthony’s jaw in a gesture than was too tender for a prince to share with a whore. “I did not believe it.”

Anthony leant into Loki’s touch and gave a soft smile. “I hope you believe it now.”

“I do,” he laughed a little incredulously. “I know you desire me.”

 _And love you_ , Anthony’s mind whispered, but he never spoke the words. That was one secret he could never let slip free.

It was why he changed the subject in the best way he knew how. He shifted even closer and let his voice became a low purr, “Are you sure? I think I should make certain.”

Anthony followed his words by pushing Loki onto his back and sliding down the prince’s body until he was positioned between Loki’s legs. The other man’s arousal was already growing interested in the proceedings and Anthony smirked at him before bowing his head.

Loki’s fingers curled into his hair and he let out soft groans of pleasure and the sweetest hitched moans of _Anthony_.

* * *

When they finished their second round, Loki didn’t let him leave. They had a bath together, and a meal. Loki continued to ask Anthony questions, this time about what exactly he sought from his future on Alfheim.

It was as if, knowing that he would now gain an answer, all of Loki’s curiosity about Anthony had been unleashed.

Anthony responded to everything with amusement and fondness. 

He tried not to feel worried that, once Loki had learned every facet of who Anthony was, the prince would grow bored. Loki after all, seemed all the more pensive as afternoon moved into evening.

They shared dinner sitting on the settee. They spoke about the realms, about literature, and about feasts they’d both attended, long before Loki knew Anthony existed.

When the sun had set and dinner had been eaten, the room had fallen into silence. Anthony was leaning against one side of the couch, Loki the other.

Nothing about the day had been normal. It felt more like two friends, or perhaps, two _lovers_ who had spent a lazy day together. It had been _perfect_ , and that feeling of contentment made Anthony nervous.

He tried not to let it show. He lightly stretched out his foot (his boots had never been pulled on since he’d first taken them off) and rubbed his toe against Loki’s thigh.

Loki had been staring off into the distance, lost in thoughts Anthony couldn’t hope to comprehend. He jerked back at Anthony’s touch. He glanced down before his eyes caught Anthony’s. 

Anthony let a lazy smirk curl around his lips. “Do you feel tired, my prince?”

When Loki smiled, it was genuine, but it hinted at something a little… sad.

Yet, before Anthony could ask, Loki shifted down the settee and leant into Anthony’s space and pressed their lips together. Anthony closed his eyes and kissed back. He curled his hand around Loki’s neck to keep him close.

When Loki pulled back, he murmured, “Yes, I would like to retire to bed.”

He pulled back, and Anthony was loath to let him go, but when Loki stood, it surprised him that the prince held out his hand. Anthony took it after only a moment’s shocked pause. Their hands curled together and Loki encouraged Anthony to his feet. He never let go as he led Anthony to the bed.

It was… unusual, but Anthony wasn’t about to complain.

Reaching the bed, Loki turned and kissed Anthony again. It was soft and slow. It felt weighted, and filled to the brim with emotion. Anthony pulled back with a frown, “Loki?”

The prince cupped his cheeks, but didn’t say anything. He kissed Anthony again and rather than fight the touch, Anthony leant into it. Loki’s hands slid down his chest, over his hips. His touch was reverent and Anthony let out a small groan. Loki smiled into the kiss before he was breaking it to start pulling off Anthony’s clothes.

They had laid with one another numerous times, in a dozen different positions with numerous toys and with the addition of magic.

Yet, this time, it felt entirely different.

Anthony laid on his back and Loki’s fingers slowly and gently prepared him. The room was dim but for firelight and Loki laid kisses over Anthony’s thighs, stomach and knees. Anthony felt like shaking or whimpering. Loki’s touches were worshipful and tender. They felt almost _loving_ and Anthony closed his eyes on more than one occasion, unable to look at Loki as the prince touched him like a precious treasure.

When Loki pushed inside him, it was with Anthony’s legs over Loki’s shoulders and their faces so close they could feel each other’s breaths. They were all around each other, barely a sliver of distance between them.

“ _Loki_ ,” he moaned.

“Anthony,” Loki whispered back.

He started to thrust, using slow, drawn out movements. Anthony clung to Loki and even though the pace was excruciating, he didn’t want to speed the prince up. He wanted the moment and the intimacy to stretch until the end of time.

Yet, they couldn’t hold off their climax indefinitely, and it soon became too much to bear. Loki sped up his thrusts, Anthony brought a hand to his cock. They still remained tangled together, their mouths connecting in half-kisses.

When Anthony’s orgasm finally snuck up on him, he tensed and cried out. Loki moaned and pressed his lips to Anthony’s neck. When he came, he smothered a sound in Anthony’s neck that wasn’t his name, but was a word too mumbled to understand.

It was difficult to let go of Loki and untangle themselves, but Loki didn’t go far, instead, he pressed up against Anthony and curled an arm around him.

The prince was tense and his nose was buried in Anthony’s hair as he whispered, “Stay here tonight.”

Anthony sucked in a sharp breath, but he let it out a moment later and relaxed against Loki. A small smile spread across his lips.

“Alright,” he answered and the tension left Loki. He pulled Anthony even closer and tangled their legs. 

He didn’t reach for a fur, but one was pulled up over them anyway. Anthony’s grin deepened at the casual use of magic. 

Closing his eyes, Anthony breathed in the scent of Loki while enjoying the warm, firm press of the prince against his body.

 _I could be happy here_ , Anthony thought. _If I could only have this, it wouldn’t be perfect, but it could be **enough.**_

Anthony fell asleep with that thought on his mind and a contented smile on his lips.

* * *

When he woke up, Loki was nowhere to be found. He pushed up in bed, bleary-eyed and with a sad ache. _So much for being happy here._

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. He’d been half-asleep at the time, high on lingering pleasure and the feel of Loki against him. Anthony should have known it wouldn’t last.

 _But, perhaps he was called away for duties_. Anthony let that hopeful thought fill him and looked around, hoping to find a note. 

He did find one, but what it was sitting underneath made Anthony’s heart drop like a stone. He didn’t want to move towards it, but he forced his trembling hand to the edge of the bed where the note was sticking out from beneath a satchel.

A satchel of _coins._

It couldn’t be anymore obvious what Loki still thought of him.

_Once a whore, always a whore._

Swallowing, Anthony braced himself and flipped open the parchment:

_Anthony,_

_You deserve a life far grander than this. I will not keep you from the future you are destined for._

_There is enough gold here to buy you a commission with even the most expensive Alfheim smith._

_Thank you for spending yesterday with me._

_I like to think what we shared was more than just a transaction, but even if I am the only one to feel that way, I am grateful to have been given the chance to know you._

_Perhaps one day, I will have the pleasure of visiting your forge or seeing you at a feast._

_-Loki._

Anthony stared. He re-read the letter. He reached for the satchel and opened it, confirming the contents. He then turned back to the letter.

He couldn’t believe it. 

Loki had given him a small fortune. Loki had given him _freedom._

But, there was one line he re-read the most: ‘ _I like to think what we shared was more than just a transaction_ ’.

The words made his heart pound and his body tremble. It sounded as if Loki had come to care for him too. The thought was incredible and _impossible_ , but he needed to know.

Anthony jumped from the bed, leaving the gold and picking up his pants. He pulled them on before leaving the room. He knew Loki could have left for the morning, but Anthony had his doubts. When he saw the slightly ajar door for the library, Anthony made his way over to it.

Pushing open the door, he found Loki sitting in a chair and staring at the unlit fire. His head snapped to Anthony when he heard him arrive. He looked between the letter and Anthony’s face, his eyes tightened before he looked away.

“Why did you do that?” Anthony asked, his voice soft and still flooded with disbelief.

“You will be a fine smith.” Loki shrugged, but the movement was jerky. “And you deserve more than to work in a brothel.”

Anthony swallowed. “And this being more than a transaction? What about that?” Loki’s fingers twitched on the chair, but he didn’t say anything. Anthony stepped a little closer. “Do you want something more from-”

“No,” Loki said abruptly. Anthony flinched and took a half-step back, but Loki continued. “I do not want _anything_ from you, except what you’re willing to give.” He lifted his head and the look in Loki’s eyes stole Anthony’s breath. “I want you as my lover through choice, not through arrangement. I want to see you succeed in your life, because I want to see you happy. I want _you_ , Anthony, but I cannot discern if you want me too.” He chuckled, but the sound was bleak. He leant his head back against the chair and gave Anthony a sad smile. “But, I know that, even if the truth is something I won’t enjoy, you’ll still tell it to me. I trust your honesty, and that is why I’m willing to admit it at all.”

“Loki,” Anthony whispered and he quickly closed the distance between them. He came in front of Loki’s chair and caught the prince’s hand in his. “I have wanted you for _centuries_.” 

“You have been attracted to me,” Loki began, sounding tired and accepting.

Anthony shook his head. “I have _wanted_ you,” he insisted, squeezing Loki’s hand, and seeing realisation crest Loki’s eyes. “It was a simple infatuation; a courtier admiring the oh, so handsome and intelligent prince. When you entered the brothel, I saw my chance for a fantasy, but then, you continued to see me.”

Loki’s hand curled around his, and he brought his other hand forward, lightly touching Anthony’s side. “And then?”

Anthony stepped even closer. He then threw all caution to the wind and climbed onto Loki’s lap. He straddled him and pressed their foreheads together. “And then, I found myself so desperately infatuated and trying to ignore it. You are amazing, Loki. I would choose to become your lover in a heartbeat.”

Loki let out a soft, delighted laugh and angled his mouth for a kiss that Anthony didn’t hesitate to bestow. It was a soft, affectionate kiss that reaffirmed that it was not one-sided but a _mutual_ desire and interest.

It was wonderful and _perfect_ , but Anthony still had to break it.

He lingered close, even as he told the prince, “But, Loki, I do not want to begin a relationship, knowing I am in your debt.”

“Then don’t be,” Loki told him, bringing up a hand to stroke his cheek. “Go to Alfheim, learn your craft, set up a forge and pay me back.” He grinned. “Consider it a loan.”

Anthony grinned back. “ _That_ , is much better.”

“Good,” Loki insisted before cupping Anthony’s neck and pulling him down into another slow kiss.

Anthony sighed into it, feeling nothing but happiness and warmth. He knew there was still things he would need to do and things that had to be discussed, but it was secondary to being able to kiss his prince and know that he never had to leave Loki’s warm embrace.

Somehow, despite all the odds, Loki had picked him out of all the Aesir in Asgard to court.

It seemed as if, for the first time in centuries, the Norns were finally smiling down upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they court while Tony is in Alfheim and then Tony comes back and becomes a famous weaponsmith and husband of Prince Loki and they're happy forever. Yay XD


End file.
